User talk:JoannaFM
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the genealogy and family history wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Vernon George Forbes (living) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors, who may help you to improve it. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. First, go to your Preferences page and select "Source editor" rather than VisualEditor. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of ''' so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you '''how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French and Dutch, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! AMK152 (talk) 07:16, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Welcome from me too I hope you have some success with finding those ancestral Forbeses. We might then become blood relatives. At present the closest we can get is that you are my first cousin 15 times removed's wife's half brother's wife's daughter's fiancé's first cousin's partner's second great aunt's ex-partner's granddaughter, according to a website we both know but don't always believe! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:20, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Your brother I could rename your brother's page. But can you first check with him whether it's OK to have his full name and birth year in the page name? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:20, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Doris We could create a good page for Doris if we knew just a little bit more about her: *Was her third name definitely "Emma"? (Links from some pages omit it.) *Can we have a name and birth year for her father? (He's "private" on Geni.com.) Death year too if it's known. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:00, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Joanna replied on Geni: "as far as I know my grandmother's name was only Doris Hyacinth Forbes (nee Williams)I've never heard anyone in my family refer to her as Emma" Norma Can we have more detail about Norma? Particularly her birth year, so that we can list her siblings in date order. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:34, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Joanna replied on Geni: "In answer to you question about George and Doris' children/step-child, their birth order are as follows: Edna Crawford (Berry Forbes), Ronald Alexander Forbes, Colin Edward Forbes, Norma Batkin (Forbes), Faith Frances Drayton (Forbes), Vernon George Forbes. " Ronald Forbes Hi, Joanna. Are you aware that there have been two "anonymous" edits to Ronald's page? Its history is at http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ronald_Alexander_Forbes_(1928-bef2014)?action=history. Seems to be some on-again-off-again editing relating to a third partner and her child. If both of those anonymous edits were yours, that's fine; if not, you may like to have a closer look in case something is unsubstantiated. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:03, August 10, 2016 (UTC)